Sweet Dreams
by ThinSlicing
Summary: Clara is the daughter of Morpheus, god of dreams. She soon arrives at Camp Half-Blood where she meets Luke. Will she join Kronos with him or will she stay true to the rest of the Olympians? Luke Castellan/OC


_This is Major Tom to Ground Control_

_I'm stepping through the door_

_And I'm floating _

_in a most peculiar way_

_And the stars look very different today_

_For here_

_Am I sitting in a tin can_

_Far above the world_

_Planet Earth is blue_

_And there's nothing I can do_

_Though I'm past _

_one hundred thousand miles_

_I'm feeling very still_

_And I think my spaceship knows which way to go_

_Tell my wife I love her very much _

_she knows_

_Ground Control to Major Tom_

_Your circuit's dead,_

_there's something wrong_

_Can you hear me, Major Tom?_

I woke up screaming.

"Just another nightmare." I tell myself.

"Sweetie?" My mother slowly opened my bedroom door. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked me, worry spread all over her face.

"Just a nightmare, sorry to wake you up." I told her.

"That's the fourth one this week, are you sure you don't want to see somebody about it?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure. Must be these hormones or something."

She looked over to the Stephen King books scattered in my room. "Maybe if you stopped reading those horrid books you wouldn't be having so many problems."

"Mom, it's not the books. I'll be fine, thanks for checking on me." She gave me a small nod and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

I laid my head back down on the pillow and pulled the covers up to my chin.

_Just nightmares._ I told myself.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

_I was sitting in a small cafe alone when a tall man in a dark cloak comes up and sits next to me. I tried not to make eye contact with him and continued to stare out the window. He just stared at me, not once blinking. I finally gave in and turned my head to look at him. _

"_Dad." I mumbled to myself. I hadn't seen him since I was 12. _

"_It's been awhile my sweet, Clara. Look at how much you've grown, you're looking more and more like your mother everyday." He smiled at me._

"_Are you really there?" I asked him, curiously._

"_I am just a vision, Clara." He told me._

"_Right, I forgot about the whole 'can control people's dreams thing'." I softly chuckled. _

"_Oh how much I would give to see you again. But alas I must go, until we meet again." He gave a half smile and walked away. I looked around and realized we were not in the cafe anymore. We were deep in the woods. There was a sign that hung onto one of the trees. _

'_Camp Half-Blood' it said._

_Camp Half-Blood? What did this mean? Half what? Half goat? Maybe it is a camp for satyrs. Why was I shown this?_

"_Clara, Clara, Clara." A voice was calling me._

"_Clara!" It grew louder. _

"Clara, you're late for school!" A pillow was thrown at my head and I woke up with a jolt_._

I sat up and saw my mother opening the curtains to let some light in. I looked over at my alarm clock, it read 10:30.

I quickly threw on a pair of dirty jeans I grabbed from the dirty clothes pile and a t-shirt and sprinted down the stairs.

I quickly put my books in my bag and ran over to the door.

"Bye, Mom. See you after school, have a nice day at work!" I yelled up the stairs to her after running out of the apartment.

I ran down the street to my school.

"You're late Ms. Boerma." My teacher sternly told me as I walked into class.

"Sorry, I won't be late again." I told him.

"Detention after school, Ms. Boerma." He then turned back around and wrote notes on the chalkboard.

"You're home late, did you meet up with a friend?" My mother asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"No, I got detention because I was late. Sorry, I should've called you." I told her.

"I got an email from your English teacher. She says you're failing. I also got one from your French teacher. Are the nightmares causing you to be like this?" She asked me.

"No it's not. I promise I'll bring the grades back up." I told her.

"You shouldn't be failing these topics, Clara. We speak French and English at home! You've been fluent in both since you were born! Why are you failing then?"

"I don't know, Mom. Maybe it's the Dyslexia, or the ADHD! You know it's gotten worse since I started this god awful school." I yelled back at her. We recently moved from Brussels to Rotterdam. My mother never told me why, one night we just packed up everything and left.

She silently stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

"I think it's time." She said, walked upstairs, and closed her bedroom door.

I followed her upstairs and pressed and ear to her door, trying to hear what she was saying. She was on the phone talking to somebody.

"Her Dyslexia is coming back even worse and she's getting more and more nightmares. She needs to go to the camp immediately. She can't wait any longer, I think we've already waited too long." She yelled into the phone at somebody.

_At sunrise bring her to the top of your apartment building. _I heard the voice on the other end say.

"Are you sure? I trust you." She says and ends the phone call. I run to my room so she wouldn't find out I was eavesdropping.

What were they going to do with me? Push me off the building for me to die? I wouldn't doubt it. Maybe they're taking me to another school. Or maybe they are taking me to a mental hospital. Oh god no.

My mom came into my room. "Clara, listen to me. Tomorrow you are going to go somewhere for a while without me. I need you to pack a bag, bring everything you can." She told me calmly then walked out.

Good god, they are sending me to a mental hospital. I quickly packed the bag for tomorrow.

Mother walked me up to the top of our apartment building. It was very early, before the sun came up. "I just hope I can trust him to keep his word." She mumbled to herself.

As the sun was rising a bright red Maserati came flying in the sky towards us. It must've been a dream, or a hallucination since it was so early.

The car pulls up to us on the top of the building, a handsome man probably in his late teens was driving the car.

"Apollo." My mother said to him. _Like the Greek god Apollo?_

"Fleur." The man said back in a mocking tone.

"I trust that you will take Clara where she needs to go." My mother told him.

"You bet, I'll get her there in no time, hop in kid." He told me.

I gave my mother a hug then walked over to the sportscar and let myself in, throwing my bags in the trunk.

The car started to float off the ground again and my mother started to become more and more distant. The driver, Apollo, tried to make small talk to break the awkward silence.

"So I'm Apollo, you can call me Apollo. You're Clara, do you prefer to be called something else? Like CC or Clare Bear?" He asked me laughing to himself.

"Just Clara." I told him.

"Well, just Clara. You look a lot like your father. I see him every now and then."

"Really? He tells me I look like my mother." I plainly said to him.

The rest of the car ride was just an awkward silence. I looked ahead of us and realized something, we _are _the sun.

"Amazing isn't it? This is my sun chariot. But I do prefer a sports car to a boring chariot." He told me.

"Well, this is your stop." He said as we slowly lowered into the woods. These woods looked familiar.

The car lowered to the ground and we both walked out. He grabbed my bags and we started to walk. As we walked closer I noticed a sign hanging over a tree. This all felt like deja vu.

The sign read 'Camp Half-Blood'.

Apollo turned to me. "Welcome to camp!" He cheerfully said.

As we walked under the 'Camp Half-Blood' sign I instantly felt safer. Like a pair of warm arms surrounded me in a hug. It felt soothing.

We walked farther into camp, Apollo led me to a large white house in the middle of a field, near it was smaller cabins.

A man with a glass of wine walked up to us.

"Apollo. What can I do for you?" He asked annoyed.

Apollo only smiled at him. "Dionysus! This is Clara, she's your newest camper." Apollo put a hand over my shoulders. I gave a small smile to the man.

"Is she even a demi-god?" Dionysus looked at me skeptically.

"Dionysus, this is Clara Aisling Boerma. Daughter of Morpheus." Apollo proudly said.

* * *

**A/N **

**Woot woot! **

**I decided to write a story based on PJO, but only the original 5 books. No Lost Hero or anything.**

**I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think in a DM or review!**

**Remember that this story will be based on the first 5 books of the PJO series. Questions? Feel free to ask me in the reviews/over DM.**


End file.
